


The Favoritism of Colleen Ballinger/ The Mistreatment of Tana Mongeau

by TheRealTea13



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Me? Complaining? More likely than you think, The day I tag correctly is the day I die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealTea13/pseuds/TheRealTea13
Summary: I am going through Season 4 and pointing out the times the competition wasn’t so fair.
Relationships: Joey x being a bad person
Kudos: 12





	The Favoritism of Colleen Ballinger/ The Mistreatment of Tana Mongeau

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Uckey Lee on YouTube. He makes these kinds of videos on RuPaul’s Drag Race.

In this work, I’m going to analyze Colleen’s arc on season 4 and point our times she had an, in my opinion, unfair advantage over the other guests. Also, I will be showing how Tana was robbed, burgled and otherwise mistreated. Also before we start this is not and attack on Colleen the person, rather a critique of Colleen the character on Escape the Night.

  
I’ll start with the most obvious example, Colleen being chosen over Tana to be revived. Colleen up to that point had yet to show herself as useful to the group. Frankly I’m surprised she made it to episode 6. She was no more useful than anybody that had died up until that point, whereas Tana had shown on more than one occasion that she had skills that would help the group. While the argument could be made that she was revived because she unfairly lost the challenge she died in, I would also say the same about Tana. She only received two votes. One from being cursed and one from, you guessed it, Colleen. The only other people to receive votes were Gabbie and Joey. We know Joey is practically immune from all regular challenges (the only one he’s taken part in that he could have possibly died in was the Witches Gauntlet from Season 3) Tana was in by default and the double death was almost certainly scripted. Whoever went into that challenge was going to die regardless. Colleen was fairly voted in and fairly chose her guardian. Yes she couldn’t plan for Nikita knocking her structure over, but then what was stopping her from having Matt knock Alex’s over? The only reason Colleen got revived is because she is friends with Joey. Point blank, period. We know Joey in ETN isn’t Tana’s biggest fan, and because who ever got receive was solely up to him, of course he would choose his best friend. 

Also let’s get into that. In season 3 the two people who uncovered the Lazarus Coins got say in who came back. (Kinda, Ro uncovered it but for some reason Safiya got credit, but that’s neither here nor there) They were unanimous because... well duh Matt was the obvious choice, but Safiya at least had a say. Here it’s just Joey, and again of course he’s gonna go for his best friend.  
  


And for another thing let’s talk about her bad attitude. I’m 99% sure “shoved into a box of spikes” makes an appearance in every episode Colleen is alive in. She was angry and bitter all season and made every decision based on that. It’s like watching a horror movie with a kid in it. Halfway through you find yourself wishing the monster would grab Little Timmy and eat him. What’s worse is that here it happens and then the monster spits Little Timmy up and you have to deal with him more.

Also back to the mistreatment of Tana, homegirl proved herself time and again only to be told she was useless again. She was voted into the first challenge despite helping the group multiple times along the way, won the first challenge, had to deal with Gabbie constantly putting her down, was honestly the sole reason the group made it out of the exploding room in episode 5 and still was killed for it. She only died because Joey likes Colleen more than her, which really sucks. 

Let me know if you have any more examples you want me to talk about

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I don’t proofread these before posting?


End file.
